Ash Ketchum: El Primer Vengador
by Deadpool86
Summary: Hola Brothers And Sisters, soy Deadpoo86, soy nuevo y este es mi primer fic, en este fic esta basado en el Capitán América, donde Ash es el legendario héroe de la segunda guerra mundial, provocado por el equipo Rocket, comandado por el general Giovanni "Red Skull" Schmidt, su propósito es tener el tesseracto.


Ash Ketchum: El Primer Vengador

Capítulo 1: El Nacimiento De Una Leyenda

**Capítulo 1: El Nacimiento De Una Leyenda**

**Hola Brothers And Sisters, soy Deadpoo86, soy nuevo y este es mi primer fic, en este fic esta basado en el Capitán América, donde Ash es el legendario héroe de la segunda guerra mundial, provocado por el equipo Rocket, comandado por el general **Giovanni "Red Skull" Schmidt, su propósito es tener el tesseracto, que en realidad es una gema infinito, algunos personajes van a salir, tales como; Brock, Flint (el padre de Brock), Misty, Serena, Barry, el profesor Oak, el profesor Zager, tracey, Gary, entre otros. espero que les gusten, y esperen después de este fic del primer vengador, sigue una saga de los avenger, donde Brock Fury, será el encargado de unir a los vengadores para vencer al equipo flama. todo eso será después de este fic x3 xD****

**Nota del escritor: en este fic esta basado en el capitán america, los personajes que salen no son originales, todos los personajes de los avenger y otros héroes y villanos les pertenecen a Marvel comics, y los personajes de pokemon son de Satoshi Tajiri.**

**el capitán América fue creado por Joe Simon y Jack Kirby.**

**Y espero subir lo mas rápido el siguiente capitulo, desfruten del fic. xD**

ubicación: Atlántico Norte En La Actualidad.

Atlántico Norte, Unos Científicos Del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia Espionaje Logística y Defensa o mejor conocidos como "S.H.I.E.L.D", descubrieron un objeto circular congelado con un adorno de rojo, blanco y azul, parecido a un escudo.

-Señor Coulson, debería ver esto-dijo el científico de la S.H.I.E.L.D muy asombro. En ese momento aparece un adulto de 34 años, de piel clara, es rubio, su cabello tenía los extremos parados de punta y la parte de la frente está hacia abajo. Sus ojos son de color naranja. Su nombre es el agente especial Barry Couldson.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo el Agente Barry Coulson, estaba

-Mire señor-en ese momento, el científico lleva al agente Coulson al lugar donde se encuentra el objeto misterioso congelado, además del escudo se ve una figura humana, un hombre congelado.

-No puede ser, es lo creo que es…-el agente Barry Coulson estaba sorprendido al ver el objeto, era algo que jamás, pero jamás que haya visto algo como eso en toda su carrera como agente.

-Señor, ¿no es el?…-dijo el científico.

-Así es hijo… Es el Capitán América-dijo el agente Coulson. Los agentes estaban sorprendidos al ver que ahí se encontraba el hombre congelado, era el hombre que hiso ganar la guerra, el hombre que frustro los planes malvados del equipo Rocket, era el Capitán Ash Rogers Kethum o mejor conocido como el Capitán América después de 72 años desaparecido, desapareció durante una batalla que tenía contra su mayor enemigo Giovanni Schmidt "Red Skull" y finalmente lo encontraron después de tanto tiempo.

-Increíble, el sujeto aún sigue vivo, la maquina me indica que hay signos vitales, parece que está durmiendo-dijo el científico, estaba muy asombrado al ver el resultado, eso era un milagro, que un hombre de la segunda guerra mundial se encontraba con vida, que nunca que ha envejecido, con gran aspecto, lo increíble se encontraba vivo después de las temperaturas extremadamente bajas.

-Hay que llevarlo a la base, rápido- dijo el agente Coulson.

-Sí señor-dijo el científico. En ese momento todos los agentes se empezaron a moverse

-Y avisen a fury, dile que encontramos a una leyenda-dijo el agente Coulson, y todos empezaron a descongelar al héroe. Pero antes de continuar con el presente, hay viajar a 72 años antes, la época de la segunda guerra mundial, provocado por el equipo Rocket.

72 años antes:

En Marzo del 1942, el general de equipo Rocket, el general Giovanni Schmidt, o mejor conocido como "Red Skull", él y sus hombres estaban persiguiendo a un joven, el joven estaba corriendo, y llego a un templo.

-¡Padre!-dijo gritando muy desesperadamente el joven. Y entro corriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hijo? –dijo el Padre muy preocupado.

-Padre, tenemos que irnos, ahí vienen el equipo… ¡AAAIIIEEE!-dijo el joven, pero antes de terminar la frase fue disparado haciéndolo matar al civil, después de ese hecho, entran los soldados del equipo Rocket.

-¡No!- dijo el padre en un tono muy preocupante y desesperado. Entonces entra un hombre, un hombre con la cara de muy pocos amigos, frio, despiadado, calculador, alto, con pelo corto, castaño, y con ojos de color café, su nombre era Giovanni "Red Skull" Schmidt.

-Caballeros, cubren todas las salidas, y no dejen que nadie se escapen, maten todo lo que se mueva- dijo el Giovanni Schmidt.

-¡SI SEÑOR!-gritaron los Soldados del Rocket, entonces ellos rodearon todas las salidas, entonces y apuntando los civiles que estaban en el templo.

-Bien padre, ¿en dónde está el Tesseracto?- preguntando el general Giovanni Schmidt, era capaz de matar a alguien sin piedad alguna si no le daban lo que quería.

-No se lo diré, a un monstruo como tú, jamás se lo daré ¡NUNCA!, prefiero morir- dijo el Padre con mucha valentía y tratando de proteger el Tesserato.

-Correcto, si van a jugar así, muy bien jugaremos así-entonces el Giovanni Schmidt, ese momento saca una pistola, y apuntando en la cabeza del padre, jalo el gatillo, y ¡BAM!, matando al padre, y ver el cuerpo del padre estaba en el suelo, todos los civiles estaban aterrorizados al ver ese tipo de escena.

Entonces, el general Schmidt ve a un joven de 12, el chico estaba asustado, el general lo ve con una mirada muy fría, y despiadado, y manda traer al pobre chico, lo sujeto con fuerza y lo apunta el arma sobre la cabeza del chico.

-¡NO, NO, PORFAVOR NO ME MATEN!-gritando el Joven, en un grito desesperado, con lágrimas en los ojos, el niños de 12 estaba asustado, con temor de perder su vida.

-¡NO POR FAVOR!, ¡NO!- la madre del joven estaba gritando y llorando de la desesperación por su pequeño hijo.

-¿En dónde está el Tesseracto? O muere el chico-amenazando el Giovanni Schmidt, era capaz de matar a un pobre niño, él no tenía piedad alguna, su corazón era de piedra, con pistola Makarov PM apuntando en la cabeza del niño, era capaz de todo.

-NO POR FAVOR- con un llanto de desesperación y gritos desesperados, la madre pedía que soltaran a su hijo.

-Lo quiero a la cuenta de tres. Uno… Dos…-con un tono muy despiadado dijo el general Giovanni Schmidt. Preparando su arma listo para matar, la madre estaba muy desesperada, llorando por pequeño hijo, la madre no lo podría soportar con algo así, después que vio que el joven y el padre muertos, no soportar otra perdida más. Pero antes a llegar a tres, fue interrumpido por alguien.

-¡ALTO!-grito unos civiles, con un tono de valentía, entonces el general Giovanni Schmidt estaba sorprendido al ver la acción del civil tratando de salvar el joven de 12.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, al fin que alguien se atreve de hablar. Tienes mucho valor hijo o realmente eres un estúpido- dijo el general Giovanni Schmidt con un tono sádico.

-Se dónde está- dijo unos de los civiles.

-¿En dónde está el Tesseracto?- dijo preguntando el Giovanni Schmidt. En ese momento el civil lo lleva a un mural, el general Giovanni Schmidt enviaba algunos de sus soldados para destruir el mural, después de que destruyeron el mural donde se ubicaba el Tesseracto, ahí se encontraba, y mientras el general Giovanni Schmidt miraba el objeto poderoso con codicia, acerco su mano y la tomo y en un tomo diabólico, se estaba riendo.

-¡AL FIN!, tengo el Tesseracto en mi poder, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- con una risa diabólica. Entonces el general Giovanni Schmidt avienta al joven con fuerza, y su familia se aceraba al joven que lo tenía como rehén, la abrazaron, pero en ese momento, el general Schmidt los ve con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Ejecuten a todos, no los dejen vivos, maten a todos de este pueblo-dijo el general Giovanni Schmidt en tono diabólico y despiadado.

-¡SI SEÑOR!, ¡YA OYERON AL GENERAL, MATEN A TODOS!- grito unos de comandantes del equipo Rocket. Y en ese momento los soldados del equipo Rocket estaban ejecutando a todos en el pueblo, las casas encendidas, todo destruido, era una masacre, cuerpos por todas partes, el pueblo en llamas, el lugar en como un infierno. Entonces el general Giovanni Schmidt se acerca a uno de los compañeros más confiable el Dr Zager Zola. De estatura de media baja, con el cabello largo, al estilo de albert Einstein, con un monóculo en ojo izquierdo, Es muy ambicioso, no lo importaba lo mas mínimo a los que torturaba, no tiene su lado humano.

-Dr, Zager, tenemos el tesseracto en nuestras manos, que comienza el plan "DEFINITIVO". Esta guerra se acabó, ¡NOSOTROS VAMOS A DOMINAR AL MUNDO!- dijo el genera Giovanni Schmidt con una risa muy diabólica.

Amo mi -si. Dios te salve, cohete, dijo el Dr. Zager Zola.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Nueva York, se encontraba un joven, un joven flaco, de ojos de color marrón, cabello de color negro, en su mejillas tenia pequeñas marcas en forma de Z, frágil, chaparro y no tenía condición física y no tenía muy buena salud, pero a empezar de todas sus desventajas, él tenía un gran espíritu de lucha, un corazón puro y un joven muy noble, su nombre era Ash Rogers Ketchum, quien se convertiría en el capitán américa, él quería ir a la guerra y derrotar al equipo Rocket. Mientras unos de los sargentos mencionaban algunos reclutas, estaban dos jóvenes sentados leyendo el periódico mientras esperaban.

-Cielos, cada día están muriendo más y más hombres- dijo unos de los jóvenes

-Rogers Ash- menciono el sargento. En ese momento uno de los jóvenes baja el periódico y era nada más que Ash Rogers Ketchum, se levantó de su asiento y dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba el sargento,

-Te hace pensarlo dos veces antes de entrar a la guerra, ¿no lo crees?-dijo el joven que estaba a su lado.

-No lo creo-dijo el joven héroe.

-¿Rogers?- pregunto el Sargento.

-Aquí señor-afirmando el héroe.

-¿De que murió su padre?- el sargento haciéndole una pregunta a Ash.

-Inhalo gas toxico, mi padre era Stg. De la 107, Yo esperaba…-dijo Ash Rogers, pero fue interrumpido por otra pregunta hecha por el sargento.

-¿Y su madre?- otra pregunta hecha por el sargento.

-Mi madre era enfermera, atendía a los heridos, se infectó de tuberculosis, y falleció-dijo Ash contestando al sargento.

-Tienes muchos problemas de salud- dijo el sargento.

-Lose, estoy consciente de ello sargento-dijo Ash estando consiente de su situación.

-lo siento hijo pero rechazado-dijo el sargento y tomando el sello de goma diciendo rechazado.

-¿Rechazado?, ¿Pero porque?- dijo el Héroe.

-El asma te descarta automáticamente, lo siento hijo-dijo el sargento, Porqué fue rechazado Ash.

-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?-preguntando el héroe con un poco de esperanza.

-Lo hago hijo, te salvo la vida, rechazado-dijo el sargento.

Después del rechazo para ir a la guerra, Ash se fue al cine, para distraerse después del gran rechazo en la solicitud, estaban pasando un documental de la guerra, y mientras todos en el cine disfrutaban el documental, hasta que alguien interrumpe en la sala del cine.

-A mí que me interesa, que ponga las caricaturas- grito alguien.

-Podrías tener un poco más de respeto-dijo Ash un poco molesto por lo que dijo el civil. Y mientras seguían viendo la pantalla del cine, el mismo civil volvió a interrumpir en el cine.

-Que quiten eso y que ponga las malditas caricaturas- lo dijo el mismo joven de hace rato.

-Puedes cerrar la boca-dijo Ash en tono muy molesto por falta de respeto de tenia el joven que interrumpía a cada rato. Pero en ese momento se levanta el joven civil, y ve a nuestro héroe (con una cara de muy pocos amigos). Y después de ese momento lo lleva en un callejón, el joven civil le estaba dando una paliza a nuestro héroe, y después algunos golpes en la cara Ash seguía levantándose y se armaba de mucho valor y fuerza de voluntad, y el joven civil al ver que nunca se rendía, le pegunto lo siguiente…

¿Qué posibilidades no llegan a pagar - Pregunta al agresor.

-Nunca me rendiré, puedo seguir todo el dia-dijo el joven héroe con tono de valentía.

Pero el civil seguía golpeando a nuestro héroe y lo avienta a los botes de basura, Ash ve una tapa de basurero de aluminio, lo agarra como su fuera un escudo, pero no le sirvió mucho, el civil le quita la tapa, y le da un gran golpe en la cara, enviando al joven héroe noqueado y cayendo juntos los basureros, y después de esa paliza, se escucha la voz de alguien. Un joven de piel clara, tiene el pelo parado enfrente y es de color café y sus ojos son verdes. Más alto que Ash y buena condición física.

-Oye tú, ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-dijo el joven de ojos verdes

-¿Asi?, ¿Quién me va a detener?-dijo el agresor del joven Ash. El agresor se le acerca al joven misterioso para darle una paliza como le dio al joven Ash, pero el misterioso le detiene el golpe de muchacho, el joven misterioso le da un golpe en la cara, un rodillazo en el estómago, y le da otro golpe en la cara dejando noqueado al agresor de Ash, y el joven se le acerca a Ash y diciéndole siguiente….

-Creo que parece que alguien le gusta ser golpeado-dijo el joven en un tono de broma.

Ash al ver la acción que hiso el joven misterioso, y ver claramente quien era ese joven y se sorprende y diciendo lo siguiente…

-¡¿Gary?!-dijo Ash en un tono de alegría.

Asi es… el joven misterioso de ojos verdes era el mejor amigo de Ash, Gary Oak Barnes… y en ese instante Gary se acerca a Ash y ayuda a levantar a su hermano del alma y abraza a su hermano y diciendo los siguiente…

-¿Cómo estas infeliz? -dijo Gary Barnes en tono de alegría. Entonces Gary ayuda levantar las cosas de Ash y ve la cartilla, y dice lo siguiente…

-A ver cuantos intentos van-dijo Gary mientras estaba viendo la cartilla de Ash. Ve el documento y digo lo siguiente.

-Rechazado, porque eso no me sorprende- dijo Gary en un tono no muy sorprendido.

-aahhh… ¿Ahora eres de Staten Island?, sabes que es ilegal al mentir en tu solicitud y ¿también en Bronx?-dijo Gary.

-¿Ya te asignaron?-dijo Ash preguntando a su mejor amigo.

-A la 107. Stg. Gary Oak Barnes, mañana zarpo a Inglaterra temprano- contestando la pregunta que le había hecho su mejor amigo Ash.

-yo debería ir-dijo Ash

-¡JA!, vámonos, te tienes que arreglar-dijo Gary.

-¿Arreglar?, ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Ash

-Al futuro-dijo Gary. En ese momento le da un folleto de una feria, la exposición del mundo del mañana elaborado por el Howard Stark, horas después, estaban los héroes llegando a la feria y en mientras tanto los jóvenes héroes estaban platicando.

-No puedo creer que serás el último hombre soltero de Nueva York, hay tres millones de mujeres, y tú sigues soltero-dijo Gary.

-Gary, sabes que estoy esperando a la pareja perfecta-dijo Ash con mucha seguridad.

-No te preocupes hermano, ya te encontré una-dijo el joven de ojos verdes. En ese momento estaban esperando dos chicas hermosas.

-Hola Gary-saludaron las dos chicas.

-¿Que le dijiste de mí?-preguntando el joven héroe a su mejor amigo.

-Tranquilo, solo lo bueno-dijo Gary en tono un poco pícaro.

-Hola chicas-saludando Gary a las dos chicas.

Después, las parejas entran a la exposición del futuro, ellos vieron muchas cosas increíbles, muchas cosas modernas, cosas del futuro, autos voladores, robots, entre algunos aparatos modernos, y ellos llegaron a buena hora, porque apenas el gran Howard Stark y su demostración de cómo sería el auto volador.

-Miren es Howard Stark-alguien dijo.

Que increíble, podemos ir a ver, por favor, Gary, la niña dijo que la empresa gary

-Ok, ok, Vamos pues, Vamos Ash, no te quedes atrás-dijo Gary. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Howard Stark, los jóvenes héroes estaban ahí, después de hacer la presentación de Howard Stark, empezó hablar sobre su próximo proyecto, su auto volador, el sueño de los grandes escritores, el gran sueño de estar de ese tipo de futuro.

Damas y caballeros, se han imaginado que se auto ya no tocaría la tierra, que auto volara, ¿Cierto?, bueno dentro de algunos años verán los automóviles voladores, señoritas porfavor-dijo Howard Stark.

En ese momento, las bellas asistentes de Stark empezaron a quitar las llantas falsas del coche, Howard Stark empezó a activar el auto volador, y el auto realmente estaba flotando, el público no lo podía creer, que un auto realmente pudiera volar. El público estaba sorprendidos al ver tal acción increíble.

-Con la tecnología de Stark, la tecnología de la gravedad inversa, todo sería posible-dijo Howard Stark con mucha seguridad.

-Huy que genial-dijo el joven de ojos verdes. Pero al ver que auto volador dejo de fusionar, cae al suelo y que da muy destrozado.

-Bueno, dije en algunos años, jejejeje-dijo Howard Stark en un tono de broma.

Mientras el público se reía por el pequeño comentario que hiso el señor Howard Stark, el público se quedaba fascinados por los grandes inventos y los grandes avances para el futuro Ash voltea y ve un cartel del ejército para meterse a la guerra, llama la atención del joven héroe y va hacia ese lugar, y en ese momento su mejor amigo de Ash, Gary voltea a ver su amigo pero ve que ya no estaba, y se va a buscarlo. Ash se va a otro reclutamiento pero antes de volver a entrar al reclutamiento, llega Gary y lo detiene.

-Ven, ¿Ya se te olvido que estamos en una cita doble?, ven hay que llevar a las chicas a bailar-dijo Gary insistiendo a su mejor amigo Ash.

-Adelantase, yo los alcanzo más tarde-dijo Ash.

Lo volvió a intentar, ¿no? Gary dijo pidiendo Ceniza.

-Es una feria, probare suerte-dijo Ash.

-¿Es enserio?, hermano lo no hagas, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi propio hermano, siempre te apoye cuando estabas en problemas pero por favor piensa de lo que estás haciendo, te arrestaran o peor te enlistaran-dijo Gary muy preocupado.

-¿Tu no crees que lo voy a logra?- dijo Ash en un tono muy serio

-No es como el callejón, esto es la guerra-dijo Gary.

-Ya sé que es una guerra-dijo Ash un poco molesto.

Mientras nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban discutiendo, aparece un señor misterioso, ya grande de edad, con canas, una cara seria. Se quedó viendo a los jóvenes, algo le llamo la atención al ver al joven Ash Rogers Ketchum.

-Por favor Ash, piensa un poco, hay muchos puestos importantes-dijo Gary.

-¿Así cómo qué?, ¿En un maldito escritorio?, ¿En un reciclaje de chatarra?, ¿trabajando en una fábrica?-dijo Ash con un tono molesto.

-Sí, vamos Ash piensa…-dijo Gary pero fue interrumpido por Ash.

-No, no trabajare en una fábrica-dijo Ash.

-¿Porque no?, ¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunto Gary.

-Gary entiende, no trabajare en una fábrica, eso hombre se arriesgan sus vidas, no quiero hacer menos que ello, yo quiero estar al lados de ellos, eso es lo que no entiendes Gary, no lo hago por mí-dijo Ash con algo de seriedad.

-Claro, no tienes que probar nada-dijo Gary con sarcasmo.

-¿Vamos a bailar Gary?-preguntaron las chicas.

-Claro encanto, Ash… no hagas nada estúpido hasta que vuelva-dijo Gary.

-Como podría, tú eres el experto-dijo Ash con algo de sarcasmo.

-Ven acá infeliz-dijo Gary. En ese momento se dan un abrazo de despedida. Nuestro héroe se despide de su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma. Después de ese momento, se retira Gary, pero antes de ir se Ash le dice su mejor amigo.

-no ganen la guerra hasta que llegue-dijo Ash antes de despedirse de su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma.

-Claro hermano-dijo Gary con tono de felicidad.

Después de la despedida de su mejor amigo, el sargento Gary Oak Barnes, el hombre misterioso va a buscar a nuestro héroe Ash Rogers Ketchum. En el momento que Ash estaba haciendo la prueba para meterse a la guerra, lo mandan a llamar al encargado, entra un soldado, y Ash se asusta un poco, ya que es ilegal mentir en la solicitud de alistamiento para ir la guerra, pero entra el hombre misterioso y se retira el soldado, y dejando a nuestro héroe sorprendido, creyendo que lo iban a arrestarlo, entonces el hombre misterioso se presenta, es nada más, y ni nada menos que el Profesor Oak.

-Asi que… ¿Quieres cruzar por el océano y aniquilar al equipo Rocket?- pregunto el profesor.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo el héroe con un poco de sacado de onda.

-Soy el profesor Samuel Oak, soy de la división de la Reserva Estratégica de la Ciencia de los Aliados-se presentó el profesor ante el héroe.

-Soy Ash Rogers Ketchum, ¿De dónde es usted?-pregunto Ash.

-De Queens. Así que Ash, ¿De dónde eres?, ¿de Queens?, ¿de Staten Island? O ¿de Bronx?, cinco exámenes y todos rechazados-dijo el profesor.

-Ese debe ser otro expediente-dijo ash con algo de nervios y a la vez en la defensiva.

-Tranquilo, a mí no me interesa los exámenes, ni los cinco intentos, pero no ha aclarado mi duda, ¿Quiere aniquilar al equipo Rocket?-volvio preguntar el profesor.

-¿Es una prueba?-pregunto Ash.

-Asi es señor Rogers… ¿Quieres aniquilar al equipo Rocket?-dijo el profesor.

-No deseo aniquilar al equipo Rocket, odio a los abusivos que se aprovechan de los demás, que ataquen a los inocentes, sean de donde sean-dijo Ash.

-En esta guerra hay muchos hombres fuertes, tal vez podríamos requerir a alguien distinto, te ofrezco una gran oportunidad, pero hay una pregunta que no me has contestado… ¿De dónde eres?, sea sincero-dijo el profesor.

-De Brooklyn, profesor-contestando la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Felicitaciones, estas dentro hijo-dijo el profesor. En ese momento el profesor Oak agarra el sello de goma y Ash ve su expediente y ve que dice que está aprobado, al fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, y a ver lo sucedido, nuestro héroe queda muy contento por entra al fin a la guerra. Mientras tanto en una base secreta del equipo Rocket, se encontraba el general Giovanni Schmidt y su asistente científico el Dr. Zager Zola, estaban en su laboratorio probando el poder del tesseracto en los inventos de Zola.

-¿Esta Listo Dr. Zola? -dijo Y el general John Schmidt.

-Mi máquina requiere lo más fino detalle y mucho cuidado. Perdona si estoy muy gruñón-dijo Dr. Zager Zola.

-¿Estás seguro que aguante los ductos logren resistir la transferencia que requiere el poder del tesseracto?-pregunto el general Giovanni Schmidt.

-Con esta máquina, no estaría tan seguro-contesto Dr. Zager Zola. Después el Dr. Zager Zola enciende la máquina, y el Ve el gran poder que tenía el tesseracto.

-Estabilidad a 20%... aumentando a 40%... aumentando a 60%...a 80%- dijo Dr. Zager Zola mientras estaba viendo los resultados de la máquina.

-No he llegado tan legos para ver esto-dijo el general Giovanni Schmidt, cuando saco al Dr Zola y algo pasa, el genera Giovanni Schmidt se acerca a la máquina de Dr. Zager Zola y al ver la gran frecuencia de la energía aumentaba, y ve que fue un éxito total, y se apaga la máquina de Dr. Zager Zola.

-Que poder…. señor creo que fue un éxito- dijo el Dr Zager Zola en tono muy sorprendido.

-Felicitaciones Doctor, el intercambio fue un éxito, sus inventos nunca nos decepciona, aunque tal si necesita unos pequeños refuerzos-dijo el Giovanni Schmidt mientras lo estaba felicitando al Dr. Por su trabajo que había hecho.

-Increíble con el poder del intercambio es aceptable, es asombroso, la energía que se recolecto podría mejorar mis inventos, podría cambiar la guerra, el mundo-dijo el Dr. Zager Zola

-Cambiaremos el mundo, acabar con los miserables aliados y dominar el mundo, jajajajaja- dijo el general Giovanni Schmidt en un tono diabólico.

Mientras tanto en unas de las bases de los aliados. Había una formación de soldados novatos para el experimento del suero del super soldados, entre ellos estaba el joven Ash Rogers Ketchum, pero aparece una chica hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, su nombre es la agente Misty Carter.

-¡Reclutas atención! Soy la agente Misty Carter, vengo de Inglaterra para supervisar sus operaciones-dijo la agente Misty Carter.

-Y porque de Inglaterra reina Valeria, creí que era el ejercito de los estados unidos- dijo un recluta.

-¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?-pregunto la agente Misty Carter.

-Jones-contesto el recluta.

-De un paso hacia frente Jones, pie derecho ahora-dijo la agente Misty Carter.

-Quiere pelear, no es así preciosa, tengo algunas maniobras que le gustaran-dijo el soldado mientas el soldado le da un giño a misty, la agente Misty Carter le da un golpe en el estómago y lo tira, mientras y queda humillado, después de esa acción aparece el general Chester Philip al ver los nuevos reclutas.

-Agente Carter-dijo el General Philip.

-General Philip-dijo la hermosa pelirroja.

-El descanso soldado. Veo que estas presionado a los reclutas, excelente. Levántate soldado y vuelve a la fila hasta que se te diga que alguien te ponga que hacer- dijo el General Philip.

-Si señor- dijo el recluta.

-Caballeros, como sabrán estamos buscando al mejor candidato para la prueba del suero del súper soldado, como digo el general Patton, dijo que la guerra no se gana con armas, si no con hombres, en esta guerra la ganaremos porque tendremos a los mejores hombre, los mejores de los mejores. La reserva de la división científica es un proyecto de los aliados, donde están de los mejores científicos de elite, nuestra mete es crear el mejor ejercito de la historia, pero se debe de empezar con un hombre, el cual será el primer de una especie de súper soldado, donde este fin de semana será seleccionado, y ellos mandaran al general Giovanni Schmidt hasta al infierno. Pasaran unas pruebas físicas y psicológicas. Y seleccionaremos al mejor hombre-dijo el General Philip mientras daba su discurso, los reclutas pasan una duras pruebas físicas, era muy duro, donde el joven Ash estaba ahí, la semana fue muy duro para nuestro joven héroe. Paso la semana, hoy sería el gran día, donde seleccionarían al hombre para que sea el primer súper soldado.

-¿Está seguro de elegir a Rogers?, solo míralo, si lo inyectas atravesaría al pobre, miro eso me hace rollar-dijo el General Philip de una manera muy seca.

-Esta prueba no se basa en la fuerza General-dijo el Profesor Oak.

-vamos mira Jones, es fuerte, obediente, y pasó todas las pruebas-dijo el General Philip en un tono de orgullo.

-Vamos ambos sabemos que Jones es muy agresivo, no sería muy útil-dijo el Profesor Oak.

-Para ganar la guerra no se basa en la ternura-dijo el General Philip. Entonces en ese momento el General Philip avienta un granada falsa como parte de la prueba, (obviamente los soldados no sabían que era una granada falsa).

-¡GRANADA!- grito el General Philip.

Cuando el General Philip aventó la granada, el joven Ash Rogers se avienta a donde se encontraba la granada falsa, Ash usa su cuerpo para sacrificarse por los demás, todos los presentes no lo podría creerlo, hasta el mismo General estaba sorprendido al ver la acción noble del joven Rogers. El realmente se iba a sacrificarse para salvar a los demás.

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN! ¡SALVESEN!-grito el joven Ash Rogers mientras se sacrificaba su cuerpo para salvar a los demás.

-¿Era una prueba?-pregunto el joven héroe. Después de este hecho, el joven Ash Rogers fue seleccionado para el experimento del súper soldado. Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Nueva York. Se encontraba un auto y en ese auto se encontraba Ash Rogers Ketchum y la hermosa agente Misty Carter. Ahí Ash ve su barrio donde vivía.

-Conozco este vecindario, me golpeaban en ese callejón y en esa cafetería, y en un estacionamiento- dijo Ash Rogers mientras estaba mostrando el lugar donde nació y golpeado el héroe.

-¿No le gustaba la idea de huir?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Una vez que huyes, jama se detienen, te levantas, te defiendes, no puedes huir siempre-dijo el héroe un tono poco reprimido.

-Conozco esa sensación. Cuando te cierran las puertas en tu cara-dijo la pelirroja.

-No puedo creer que una hermosa señorita este en el ejército… una hermosa agente…. eehh…. una hermosa dama…. Ya ni sé que decir-Lo decía con muchos nervios, es la primera vez que nuestro héroe joven héroe llegue tan legos en una conversación con una chica.

-Se ve que no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer-dijo la agente Carter.

-Creo que no he llegado tan legos en una conversación con una mujer, a las mujeres no quieren bailar con alguien que podría pisar-dijo el joven.

-¿Has bailado antes con alguien alguna vez?-pregunto la agente.

-Pues… Siempre me aterraba invitar a alguien. En los últimos años ya no importaba mucho y decidí a esperar-dijo el héroe.

-¿esperar que?-pregunto un poco intrigada la pelirroja.

-A la pareja perfecta-dijo Ash Rogers. Y en ese momento llegaron a su destino, era una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, pero en realidad era una base secreta de los aliados, ahí donde sería el experimento del suero del súper soldado.

-Aquí es Sr. Rogers-dijo Misty.

-¿Qué hacemos ahí?-pregunto Ash.

-Sígueme-dijo la pelirroja.

-Ok… -dijo el héroe en tono sacado de onda.

Entonces Ash sigue a Misty, y se topan con una anciana.

-¿Que maravilloso está el clima verdad?-pregunto la anciana.

-Sí, pero siempre llevo mi sombrilla-contesto la agente Carter. Pero en realidad era una contraseña. Entonces la anciana aprieta un botón secreto, y se abre una puerta secreta. Y al entrar ese pasadizo secreto el joven Ash Rogers ve que el lugar es mucho más grande, que no lo aparentaba para nada, pero no aun continua al entra a una puerta ve que era el laboratorio donde sería el experimento del suero, el lugar era mucho más grande y ahí estaba esperando el Profesor Oak.

-Buenos días señor Rogers. Milagro de verlo, ¿Estás listo señor Rogers?-dijo el Profesor Oak

-Si Profesor Oak-dijo el héroe con un tono de mucho ánimo.

-Correcto, quítese la ropa y también el gorro-dijo el profesor.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del laboratorio había una habitación de se podía ver el laboratorio a una distancia segura, ahí se encontraba el General Chester Philip.

-Señor presidente, es un honor de que este aquí señor presidente-dijo el General Philip.

-¿Qué hago exactamente en Brooklyn?-pregunto El Presidente

Requiere acceso a la fuente red de energía. Si me hubieran dardo los generadores que le solicite-dijo el General Philip

-Hay muchos que piden fondos para eso general, ah se me estaba olvidando, general Philip le presento al Señor Heinz Kruger-dijo presentando al secretario.

-Heinz Kruger, del departamento del estado, si su proyecto es un éxito lo usaremos y no solo titulares-dijo el secretario.

El señor presidente se acerca a la ventanilla y ve al joven Rogers, y dice lo siguiente.

-Oigan no sean así, llévele un sándwich a ese chico-dijo el Presidente.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio.

-¿Se siente cómodo señor Roger?-pregunto el profesor

-Está algo grande-dijo el joven.

-Ok, está todo listo, Señor Stark ¿Qué tal los niveles?-pregunto el profesor.

-Los niveles están al 100%-contesto el señor Stark.

-Muy bien, está todo listo-afirmando el profesor.

-Tal vez disminuya los niveles de voltaje de la ciudad, pero estaría listo-dijo el señor Stark.

-Agente Carter, ¿no cree que estaría más cómoda en la otra habitación?-dijo el profesor.

-Oh, sí, sí, perdón-dijo la pelirroja un poca avergonzada. Pero antes de irse ve al joven héroe, lo ve con una mirada profunda, pero no era la única, al igual de joven Ash Rogers la ve con esa misma mirada, se ven a los ojos, se retira la agente Carter. Mientras tanto el profesor hace una pequeña prueba en el micrófono y empieza hablar.

-¿Me escuchan?, si, si probando, probando. Damas y caballeros, en este dia no daremos pasos a la aniquilación, si no daremos paso a la paz. Comenzamos con una serie de micro inyecciones al grupo muscular superior, la inyección del suero causara cambio celular inmediato, luego para estimular el crecimiento someteremos al individuo con rayos vita-explicando el profesor los procedimientos del experimento.

-Ufff ... Sin presencia bronceado mala DIJO de un joven héroe.

-Eso era penicilina, la inyección del suero empieza en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…- contando el profesor. Y en se momento se enciende la máquina.

-Señor Stark Puede Proceder-dijo el profesor. Entonces se encierra la capsula donde se encontraba Ash Rogers y el profesor se acerca a la capsula y da unos ligeros golpes y dice lo siguiente.

-¿Es encuentra bien señor Rogers?-pregunto el profesor antes de empezar la prueba el suero.

-Creo que es algo tarde para ir al baño-dijo el héroe.

-Procedan-dijo el profesor.

Entonces Howard Stark enciende la máquina y la inyección ya estaba el proceso para convertirse en el súper soldado, próximamente en una leyenda.

-El proceso de la inyección del suero está en 10%... 30%... en 50%... en 60%...-dijo el señor Stark.

-Signos vitales normales-afirmando unos de los científicos que el joven Ash aún seguía vivo.

-Estabilidad en 70%-dijo el señor Stark.

-¡AAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!- Grito el joven héroe del dolor.

-¡ASH! , ¡DETENGANLO! , ¡DETENGALO AHORA!- grito la agente Carter.

-Sr. Stark apague la ma…-dijo el profesor, Pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por joven héroe Ash Rogers Ketchum

-¡NO! ¡NO LO APAGUEN! ¡ME OYERON, NO LO APAGUEN! ¡PUEDO RESISTIR!-dijo el héroe.

-Profesor, la estabilidad está en 80%-dijo el señor Stark.

-¡AAAAARRRRRRHHHH!-grito el héroe. El suero estaba surgiendo efecto en él, empezó a aumentar el tono muscular, empezó a crecer más, a mejor su condición física.

-Ash… -dijo la pelirroja, estaba muy preocupada, Mientras le caía una lágrima en su rostro.

-90%... 1000%, profesor llego al 100%-dijo el señor Stark.

Y al llegar al 100%, el equipo de científicos pagan las maquinas, todos se salen de la habitación para ver el resultado del experimento, pero antes de salir el secretario del estado Heinz Kruger (Quien en realidad es un agente del equipo Rocket, que fue enviado para matar al súper soldado) deja caer un pequeño dispositivo, que en realidad es una bomba y profesor abre la capsula para ver el resultado, se abre la capsula, ven que el resultado fue un excito, nadie lo podría creerlo, el joven flaco debilucho, de baja estatura, y muy malo de salud, se ha convertido en un joven de gran estatura, con una buena condición física, un buen cuerpo, más fuerte, resistente, y más inteligente y con una fuerza sobrehumana, el joven había cambiado mucho en el aspecto físico, pero todavía era el joven noble y de buen corazón.

-¿Cómo te sientes chico?-pregunto el profesor.

-Uff… Me siento muy bien profesor-dijo el héroe con un tono cansado.

-Logro- General Philip con mucho orgullo.

-¡Ash!-grito la agente Misty Cater en un tono de alegría.

-Misty-dijo el héroe. En ese momento la agente misty le da un abrazo al joven héroe. Un abrazo muy cálido.

-Ash, ¿estás bien?- dijo la agente Misty Carter en tono muy preocupada.

-Si Misty estoy bien-dijo el héroe mientras estaba calmando a la pelirroja.

-Me alegra que estés bien-dijo la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Pero en ese momento la agente Misty Carter reacciona de lo que estaba haciendo, ella deja de abrazar al joven héroe, y se pone roja como un tomate.

-lo siento-dijo la pelirroja Mientras estaba roja como tomate.

-No hay de que disculparse-dijo Ash Rogers.

-Felicitaciones sr. Rogers, eres el primer súper soldado de la historia, serás una leyenda-dijo el Profesor Oak, lo dijo con un tono de orgullo.

Pero, el secretario del estado Heinz Kruger, o mejor conocido como un agente del equipo Rocket, activa su pequeña bomba y hacer volar la habitación, al oir la explosión todos estaban espantados, mientras todos salían corriendo, el agente Heinz Kruger saca una pistola y empieza a matar a algunos civiles, y unas de esa balas le dio al profesor.

-Muere maldito-dijo el agente del equipo Rocket con ira.

-¡AAAHHH!-grito el profesor cuando recibió los dos disparos.

-¡¿PROFESOR?!-dijo el héroe en un tono muy alarmante.

¿Qué pasara al profesor Oak? ¿Ash Rogers captura al agente del equipo Rocket? ¿Qué pasara con la guerra? ¿Cuál serán los resultados? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de **Ash Ketchum: El Primer Vengador**. El próximo capítulo será titulado "**Rescatando Al Soldado Gary**".


End file.
